Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to the identification of epigenetic modification and/or epigenetic regulatory regions of DNA that are associated with the transgenerational inheritance of epimutations. In particular, the invention provides sequence features (e.g. CpG density levels and sequence motifs) that are characteristic of, and can thus be used to identify, such regions.
Background of the Invention
The current paradigm for the etiology of heritable diseases, including those caused by environmental insult, is based primarily on mechanisms of genetic alterations such as DNA sequence mutations. However, the majority of inherited diseases have not been linked to specific genetic abnormalities or changes in DNA sequence. In addition, the majority of environmental factors known to cause or influence the development of disease—including heritable diseases—do not have the capacity to alter DNA sequence.1, 2 Therefore, additional molecular mechanisms need to be taken into account when attempting to clarify the etiology of diseases and to develop diagnostic tools and treatments.